The prior art of mastectomy pads is exemplified by two of the applicant's earlier patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,297 granted to applicant on Sept. 20, 1949 on "Surgical Breast Pad," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,947 granted to the applicant on Oct. 18, 1966 on "Surgical Breast Pad." The mastectomy pads disclosed in the applicant's two earlier patents, referred to above, have enjoyed substantial success in the market and have, in general, functioned satisfactorily within their structural and functional applications. However, there has developed a need for a mastectomy pad which would combine all of the desirable characteristics of the applicant's two earlier mastectomy pads and certain additional novel features, advantages and improvements thereon, which will be referred to hereinafter.
Thus, there has been a need for a weighted mastectomy pad which embodies a seamless molded outer casing which would combine the desirable advantages and characteristics of the high-loft bonded polyester fibrous material of applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,947, including softness; flexibility; ability to withstand repeated washings over a prolonged period of use; ability to adapt itself and the seamless molded outer casing thereof to brassiere cups of varying shapes; ability to impart to the wearer, as far as possible, a feeling of balance at both sides of the chest and resulting elimination of a tendency of the mastectomy patient to lean away from the body side at which the breast has been removed and toward the heavier body side at which the natural breast remains; a seamless molded front or outer side which eliminates the undesirable and unsightly appearance or indication of a seam at the front or outer side of the mastectomy pad to which some users of such mastectomy pads object for the reason that such a seam may be seen or otherwise observed from the front of the brassiere or other garment which may be worn by the user of such mastectomy pads; with the advantages of the foam rubber mastectomy pad of applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,297 including its ability to retain its generally conical-shape while, at the same time, it has been desirable that such a mastectomy pad embody means for readily attaching it in position of use in a brassiere or garment and so that it will not shift from its desired position when in use; and so that it may readily be fastened to and removed from a brassiere or garment worn by the user of the new mastectomy pad.